Second screen solutions are growing at a rapid rate. The second screen solutions display second screen content on second screen devices while a user watches first screen content on a first screen device. For example, a user may watch a television show on a television and receive supplemental content on a mobile device. The second screen may be used to provide advertising that can supplement the first screen content being shown on the first screen device. For example, advertisers may diversify their investment in television advertising to reach more of their users that are consuming media on multiple different second screen devices.
Typically, the ad strategy for an advertiser is fragmented across the multiple media spaces in which advertisements may be sent. These media spaces include mobile, television, social, web, web video, and other media. Creating different ad campaigns for each of these media spaces may be costly. Due to the cost, some advertisers may not be able to create ad campaigns for all of the media spaces. Even when advertisers do create different ad campaigns for the different media spaces, typically, the ad campaigns in each space are run independently.